cardfightvanguardfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
King of Knights, Appears! (Kishi-ō, Shutsujin!) is the eighth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on February 26, 2011. Aichi faces off against someone he's never seen or heard of before to enter the new shop tournament. A shop tournament flyer is released for Card Capital where the regulars of the shop compete. Even though Aichi said he wouldn’t enter, he’s having doubts now. Emi doesn’t help his decision. He knows he’s not that strong, but he still wants to enter and try out his new deck and card, King of Knights, Alfred. Aichi enters the shop planning to enter the tournament, but then hears that everyone else is amazingly good. With only two places left Manager Nitta tries to get Aichi to enter, but he backs off. Then Kai appears and hands in his application, so with one spot left, Aichi decides to enter. But as he slams his application down, someone else named Osamu Kishida does too and claims he did it 0.1 seconds faster. The dispute can’t be settled by words, so they’ll battle for the last spot in the tournament. Aichi takes the first turn. He rides a Grade one, moves the original Grade 0 to rear-guard and calls out a third rear-guard with the Grade 0’s skill. Osamu is unimpressed by the ‘weaklings’. He rides a Grade 1 and calls a second and attacks with both dealing 2 damage. 2-0. Next turn, Aichi rides Blaster Blade! He then calls 2 more to the field and attacks 3 times. 2 go through. 2-2. Osamu rides a Grade 2 and calls more. One of his new Units has an ability which taps out Aichi’s rear guard. He attacks with all three front line monsters and one is guarded. Score is 4-2. Kai, who’s watching the fight, deems Kishida nothing special as he hasn’t seen why Aichi’s gathering so many of his Units. Aichi draws. And from his hand, he rides The King of Knights, Alfred! He also calls out Solitary Knight, Gancelot. He attacks with Alfred. With the Twin Drive trigger checks, he draws a critical trigger, +1 damage to Alfred and gives the +5k power to Gancelot. Now he activates Alfred’s ability, +2k power for every rear guard Royal Paladin. The attack easily goes through and deals 2 damage. With the damage triggers Osamu gets a critical trigger increasing his Vanguard’s power by 5k. Aichi boosts Gancelot with rear guard, but is guarded. 4-4. Osamu rides his Grade 3 which also has the ability to tap out rear-guards, and so he taps one of Aichi’s rear guards again. He tries to attack with all three, but to no avail as Aichi guards them all. Aichi removes his tapped out rear guard for a weaker but non tapped Unit. First attack with Gancelot is guarded. Second attack gets through. And with Alfred as his final attack, he wins! Osamu congratulates Aichi and wishes him the best for the tourna ment. Aichi catches up to Kai as he leaves the shop, but he still says Aichi’s not good enough yet. But even still, Aichi believes he’ll work his way up the tournament and face him. Continued next episode